


Seasonal Rituals

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League: Year One
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt (as seen at my local mall):
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Seasonal Rituals

Arthur looked around skeptically at the cave, and almost turned around to go back to the cove.

A whirr of air and then there was something on his head, with Barry grinning happily at him. "Perfect!"

"Serious, Bar?" Dinah asked, having looked over, but her face was lighting up with delight. "Hey, Arthur! Sorry about the mess."

The mess in question had many boxes of shredded foil strings, cords with many-colored glass knotted into them, and many trinkets of different materials in bright colors lying around. Dinah herself was fussing with a sacrificed tree of sharp, pointy needle style.

J'onn came to Arthur then, as Barry zipped over to help her. "It is approaching the Winter Solstice, a point that holds many ceremonies for many cultures. Hal asked if we could have a tree… and Dinah has gone full tilt, with plans to add the tree to the reef building materials after."

"At least it will be useful then," Arthur said, before looking at the strange hat on J'onn's head, a triangular piece of red cloth with a dangling white poof at one end. "You look ridiculous."

"You should see yours," J'onn agreed, as Hal came in with more of the shiny things that were… apparently meant to go on the tree.

Arthur moved to a reflective surface and saw a hat cut similar to J'onn's in style… with what he slowly realized were meant to be deer antlers coming up off the sides of them. 

"I look ridiculous," he muttered, but… Dinah was laughing. Hal was joking with Barry, and Barry was vibrating with his happiness.

He could endure their silliness, the rituals they were putting into this seasonal event. Their lives were already bringing far too much pain to let joy slip away.

"Show me how to help?"


End file.
